warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2020
]] '']] '''2020' (MMXX) will be a leap year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar. Theatrical releases *January 17 - Just Mercy (Warner Bros.) was premiered in wide release. *January 25 - Birds of Prey (Warner Bros./DC Comics) was premiered on Mexico City. *February 7 - Birds of Prey (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *March 6 - The Way Back (Warner Bros.) *March 13 - The Informer (Warner Bros.) was premiered in the USA, on August 30, Warner Bros. only handled the British distribution. *May 15 - Scoob! (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/Hanna-Barbera) *June 5 - Wonder Woman 1984 (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *June 26 - In the Heights (Warner Bros.) *July 17 - Tenet (Warner Bros.) *August 14 - Malignant (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Atomic Monster Productions) *August 21 - Untitled Fred Hampton project (Warner Bros./MACRO) *September 11 - The Conjuring: The Devil Made Me Do It (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/The Safran Company/Atomic Monster Productions) *September 25 - The Many Saints of Newark (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/HBO Films) *October 9 - The Witches (Warner Bros.) *October 23 - Those Who Wish Me Dead (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Bron Creative/Film Rites) *November 20 - Godzilla vs. Kong (Warner Bros./Legendary Entertainment/Toho) *November 25 - King Richard (Warner Bros.) *December 18 - Dune (Warner Bros.) *December 25 - Tom and Jerry (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/Turner Entertainment/The Story Company) Television and streaming *January 10 **The 2nd season of Infinity Train (Cartoon Network) is ended on Cartoon Network. **''AJ and the Queen'' (Warner Bros. Television) is debuted on Netflix. *February 6 - Katy Keene (Warner Bros. Television/CBS Television Studios) is debuted on The CW. *February 22 - ThunderCats Roar (Warner Bros. Animation) will debut on Cartoon Network. *September 14 - ''Animaniacs'' (2020) will premiere on Hulu. Theme parks Printed Media Comics Video games Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases *January 7 - Joker (DC Comics/Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) *January 14 **''Krypton: The Complete Second & Final Season'' (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Television) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) **''Krypton: The Complete Series'' (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Television) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) **''Veep: The Final Season'' (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) **''Penelope'' (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) (Turner Entertainment) (Warner Archive Collection) *January 21 **''Idlewild'' (HBO Films/Universal) (Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) **''Cimarron'' (Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) (Warner Archive Collection) *January 28 **''American Outlaws'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) **''Angel Eyes(Morgan Creek Productions/Franchise Pictures/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) **Motherless Brooklyn'' (Class 5 Films/MWM Studios/Warner Bros.) **''Trial by Jury'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Chris Meledandri Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) **''Wild America'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) **''Underwater!'' (RKO Pictures) (Turner Entertainment) (Warner Archive Collection) *February 11 - Swamp Thing: The Complete Series (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) *February 18 **''The Good Liar'' (Bron/1000 Eyes/New Line Cinema/Warner Bros.) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) **''The Twilight Zone (2019): Season One'' (CBS Television Studios) (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) *February 25 - Escape to Victory (Lorimar/Paramount) (Warner Archive Collection) *March 3 - Titans: The Complete Second Season (DC Comics) *March 17 **''Superman: Red Son'' (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) (direct-to-video) **''Crashing: The Complete Third Season'' (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) **''Bamboozled'' (New Line Cinema) (The Criterion Collection) *May 1 **''Final Space: The Complete Second Season'' (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) Blu-ray-only releases *February 18 - Tex Avery Screwball Classics: Volume 1 (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Studio) (Turner Entertainment) (Warner Archive Collection) DVD-only releases *January 7 **''Big Little Lies: The Complete Second Season'' (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) **''Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension: The Complete Season'' (OLM, Inc./Viz Media) *January 14 - Veep: The Complete Series (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) *January 28 **''Ballers: The Complete Fifth Season'' (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) **''Ballers: The Complete Series'' (HBO Studios Home Entertainment) **''Duck Dodgers: The Complete Third Season'' (Warner Archive) *February 11 - Swamp Thing: The Complete Series (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) *February 18 - Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-citement *March 3 - Teen Titans Go!: Season 5, Part 2: Smells Like Magic (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) *April 14 - Bugs Bunny Golden Carrot Collection (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) *May 1 - Final Space: The Complete Second Season (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) Digital streaming releases *February 25 - Superman: Red Son (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) *April 14 - Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge (Warner Bros. Animation/NetherRealm Studios) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) Direct-to-video releases *February 25 - Superman: Red Son (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) (Digital) *March 17 - Superman: Red Son (DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) (4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray release) *April 14 - Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge (Warner Bros. Animation/NetherRealm Studios) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) (Digital) *April 28 - Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge (Warner Bros. Animation/NetherRealm Studios) (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) (4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray release) Events *January 15 - Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. are entering into a North America ten-year joint venture with regard to their home entertainment arms. Separate from that deal, both studios are committing to license each other’s disc products in certain offshore markets.Universal & Warner Bros. Form Home Entertainment *January 28 - It is being reported that Warner Bros. and Sony are skipping out on this year’s Super Bowl, while Universal and Disney are expected to have a presence during the big game.Warner Bros. & Sony Will Reportedly Not Have Any Super Bowl LIV Ads *February 5 - Warner Bros. and HBO Max announced Wednesday the launch of Warner Max, a new film label that will serve as a production arm for its streaming service that’s launching in May.Warner Bros., HBO Max Set New Film Division for Streaming Service In fiction *August 30 - Hermione Granger (now Minister for Magic) discusses with Harry the raid that he conducted on Theodore Nott's home. During which they found another new, improved Time-Turner. *August 31 **Amos Diggory visits Harry Potter in his house, having heard rumours of Nott's Time-Turner, and begging to go back 25 years and save his son Cedric. Albus, sitting on the stairs and listening in, meets Delphi Diggory, Amos' niece and carer. The two come up with a plan to save Cedric. **Harry Potter has an argument with his son Albus. Albus rejects the gift he offers of the blanket Harry's mother wrapped it in. The blanket is thrown across the room in the argument, and hits a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes love potion Ron had given, spilling it on the blanket. **Delphi goes to Hogwarts to steal ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. *September 1 **On the way to Hogwarts for their fourth year, Albus convinces his best friend Scorpius Malfoy to jump off the Hogwarts Express and help Delphi to save Cedric. The Trolley witch attempts to stop them leaving, but they make it out. **Albus and Scorpius visit Amos Diggory at St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. They tell him their plan to save Cedric. Delphi agrees to help them. *September 2 **Harry and Hermione call a meeting at the Ministry of Magic about the disappearance of the two boys, and the new movements of Lord Voldemort's old forces. **Albus, Scorpius and Delphi use Polyjuice Potion to become Ron, Harry and Hermione. They break into the Minister for Magic's office and steal the Time-Turner. **In the night, Harry has a nightmare of his son Albus in Durmstrang robes. *September 3 - In the Forbidden Forest, Albus and Scorpius dress in Durmstrang robes to fit in when they arrive at the First Task. They turn back to 24 November, 1994, hoping to disarm Cedric in the First Task and thereby affect his chances in the Third Task, so that he does not win, and therefore is not killed by Voldemort. However, they create a new timeline. *September-October **Harry tells his son Albus to keep away from Scorpius Malfoy, and to stay in Gryffindor Common Room. He is surprised to hear that he is in Gryffindor, having been sorted into Slytherin in the original timeline he came from. **Albus discovers that Ron is married to Padma and Hermione if the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and is worried to find out that because Hermione and Ron are not married in this timeline their children Rose and Hugo do not exist. He is also disappointed to find out that Cedric Diggory is still dead. **Albus reluctantly avoids Scorpius. They discover when they changed things, Hermione thought Durmstrang were cheating and went to the Yule Ball with Ron instead. *October 22 **Albus and Scorpius talk to each other despite Harry's warnings. Albus believes that they can still save Cedric if they use an Engorgement Charm at the Second Task to make him fail that task. They use Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to get into the lake. They turn back to 24 February, 1995 to engorge Cedric and thereby affect his chances in the Second Task even further, so that he does not win, and therefore is not killed by Voldemort. However, they create another new timeline. **In the Black Lake, Scorpius returns from 24 February, 1995 of this new second changed timeline. He keeps his memories from the other two timelines he came from. He is now alone, due to Albus having never been born in this timeline. Harry died at the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort won. Scorpius still has the time-turner. He is found at the lake by Headmistress Dolores Umbridge, telling him he is ruining Voldemort Day. *October 29 **A week after being found in the lake, Scorpius decides he needs to find a way to fix the timeline. He finds Professor Snape, who is still alive and teaching at Hogwarts. He confronts him about his true nature, proving that he is from an alternate timeline. Snape is still secretly a member of Dumbledore's Army and takes him to Ron and Hermione, who were in hiding. Snape tells Scorpius they need to go back in time and stop his other self from ever intervening. They go to the Forbidden Forest to go back in time to the First Task on 24 November, 1994 and cast a Shield Charm to stop Albus and Scorpius from interfering. **Snape, Ron, Hermione and Scorpius return to a future where Cedric still lost the second task. However, the world is still similar to the one where Voldemort won. **Ron suffers a bad leg injury. **They are attacked by Dementors, so Ron and Hermione sacrifice their souls so Snape and Scorpius could flee. **Snape and Scorpius are found by Umbridge. Snape kills Umbridge. They get attacked by Dementors again, so Snape sacrifices his life so Scorpius could have space to go back in time. **Scorpius goes back to the First Task and casts a Shield Charm to stop Albus and Scorpius from interfering. **Scorpius turns back to the day of the Second Task February 24, 1995, to stop Albus' Engorgement Charm. This was the second of the two necessary things he had to do to return things to how they were in the original timeline, with some minor changes. **Harry visits Albus in his dorm room and they begin to repair their relationship. **Scorpius merely tells their parents that they have lost the Time Turner. Scorpius explains to Albus what happened in the third and fourth timelines. *October 30 **In the night, Scorpius wakes Albus. They decide to destroy the Time Turner. Scorpius says the last thing he saw it was when he went to the second task in the lake. They go to the lake and retrieve. Albus sends an owl to Delphi to join them at the Owlery. **As they prepare to destroy Nott's Time Turner, Delphi turns up. Scorpius works out that she is secretly evil when she reveals her tattoo is of an Augurey, recognising the name of the title she had in the second and third revised timelines for Lord Voldemort. She kidnaps them, taking them down to the Quidditch Pitch, and reveals herself to be the secret daughter of Lord Voldemort. **When their parents find out they have gone missing again, the visit Amos Diggory to find out what his niece is up to and why he sent the children owls. Amos says he does not have a niece. Draco Malfoy reveals to Harry that he has another Time Turner. Since they don't know where the children have travelled in time to, they can only wait for a clue. **Delphi takes Albus and Scorpius back to June 24, 1995 to humiliate Cedric and make him fail the Third Task, hoping it will make him turn into a Death Eater, like in the second and third revised timelines. **Albus and Scorpius are careful, however, to ensure that their actions do not create a new timeline. They manage to apprehend Delphi for a moment, and she gives up trying to humiliate Cedric. She takes them further back in time to an event that still takes place in this timeline. **She leaves Albus and Scorpius who soon realise they have travelled to October 30, 1981. They think Delphi means to kill baby Harry the next day instead of Voldemort so his downfall never happens. They go to Godric's Hollow where they see baby Harry with his parents, and decide to get the blanket to send a message to the future, to warn their parents. *October 31 **On Hallowe'en, as it is the anniversary of Harry's parent's deaths, as usual, Harry returns to Albus' room to hold his blanket once again. He finds the burned message due to the love potion, that Albus left for him 39 years prior in the timeline. **Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco turn back to October 31, 1981, which is the root timeline before the points of divergence of all the other timelines, using the Malfoy Time Turner, so as to save Albus and Scorpius. They are careful, however, and ensure that they don't create a diverging timeline, so that their actions take place in the same timeline. The fourth revised/original timeline continues. **They all return from October 31, 1981, and put Delphi in Azkaban. People Deaths *January 21 - Terry Jones (comedian, screenwriter, actor, film director, author, political commentator, and television host) *February 16 - Jason Davis (former actor) References Category:Timeline Category:Years in history Category:2020